


Beiber Smuppets and Mini Fridges

by Vitrant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mild cussing, Pesterlog, mentions of tarvos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitrant/pseuds/Vitrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pesterlog between John and Dave about random topics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beiber Smuppets and Mini Fridges

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I were texting then started to slightly RP as Dave and John so I decided to make it into a pesterlog.

TG: crap i just accidentally deleted our messages fuck shits  
TG: okay got em back  
EB: lol wow  
TG: shut up egderp  
EB: derp strider.   
EB: that's the best i can do for now lol  
TG: of course that’s the best you could do. i hope you know even tavros could come up with a shit ton of better insults than you  
EB: tavros is the best at everything though  
TG: you obviously haven’t seen his failed attempts at poetry yet then. or should i say he tried to rap? it was a dial either way  
EB: we are the same then  
TG: totally. i have never seen someone who bore such a huge resemblance of lameness  
EB: did you try looking into the mirror  
TG: my reflection know show hot i am and always winks when i pass it by  
EB: your reflection wants to pull you into the mirror dimension  
TG: of course, who wouldn’t want another me in their world? it would be a fuckin honor  
EB: no strider. no. it's hard enough to handle one of you  
TG: yo i just emailed you a pic of a log i got from tav. open it up  
EB: fine  
EB: i only read part of that. my rhyme-impaired brother  
TG: yes truly. can’t rhyme even if he had tons of time he needs to learn to unwind because he’s to kind. oh yeah so good at coming up with rhyme shiz  
EB: you need help strider  
TG: psh i am like the the god of health. people try their hardest to reach up to my heights of healthiness until they fall down. they can’t reach me  
TG: why would someone so healthy even need help?   
TG: like ask yourself that dude  
EB: mental health  
TG: the only think that is effecting my mental healthy are plush rumps  
EB: you really like those puppets  
TG: gog no   
EB: then stop talking about them  
TG: it’s the first time i brought them up in the convo egderp  
EB: this one.   
TG: psh you need to learn when to stop talking dude  
EB: so do you  
TG: god they’re the worst thing to ever appear on this planet. i mean god it’s close up there to justin beiber  
EB: are you saying the puppets are worse than that guy?   
TG: almost. like they’re close to being side by side  
EB: so he's still top  
TG: obviously he is. i don’t think anything could beat him. smuppets are close to it though  
EB: what if he was in the form of a smuppet?   
TG: oh god no! that is a nightmare egderp. as your top i command you to stop before the world combusts into millions of flames and then the only thing left is you and beiber smuppet  
EB: what if your bro has one hidden away somewhere?   
TG: bro would never do that unless it was for the most ironical reason known to man, like that time he took me to a katy perry concert  
EB: maybe he's using it for a prank against you  
TG: if he does that i'm moving in with you. this small apartment does nothing for the mental healthy of any living being. almost makes me lose my cool, although we all know that’s impossible  
EB: are you going to use the entire fridge for apple juice  
TG: where else am i supposed to be my abundance of apple juice?   
EB: invest in a mini fridge  
TG: psh why do that when there is a perfectly good full sized fridge to use?   
EB: because dad might throw them out  
TG: he wouldn’t  
EB: should we get another fridge for your room solely for aj  
TG: of course we should. i’m pretty important you know. also we’ll need room for my turntables.   
TG: ah shit i think bro just got back  
EB: can't forget the turntables.   
EB: oh no! check for bieber smuppet oh no! check for bieber smuppet  
TG: ah hell no. i’m locking the door. i should get going. see ya later egderp  
EB: okay good luck


End file.
